Remotely Controlled Chapter One
by XanderBullock
Summary: Aliens go to Earth and prove that Humans were not originating on the planet. The government plans to stop the humans wishing to return to their native planet through cyborgs.


**Remotely Controlled by Kevin Michael Kappler**

Victorine, a government robotic firm,uses convicts constructed for use a cyborg war enforcement soldier. To employ a "drone " Human army, to end a movement, that had started when aliens (alike those from witch mountain movies) reveal that all humans had originally came from their planet.

We were not native to earth. We started building star-ships. From the alien ship blue prints. To escape. The new world government knew we were close. They wanted to stop us or kill those fighting to finish and fly away.

The escape prototype . We rushed from the Victorine onslaught. Faster than the speed of light.

Blasting the engines powered by magnetic, kinetic nuclear fusion plasma, and kinetically energized beams of laser light- we forged our way back to planet K-Nutrix.

Each escape craft was designed from the Blueprints and Schematics provided by the two brilliant planetary visitors.

Most space crafts, which were remakes constructed on Earth, were tailored to the number of persons living in the builder's family.

The ships resembled small jet liners. Except, instead of long wings with large jets attached to them, the wings were shorter. Alike the old Space Shuttles by NASA.

The Fusion Powered Magneto Laser Energized Plasma Engines were smaller. Almost cigar shaped. The two small reactors( as the main reactor was alike the current prototypes advertised as "small nuclear farm" units, were therein connected to a smaller reactor. Such converted the materials (within the spent fuel rods) of the first reactor and converted them into fusion-able plasma.

A 1,500 square foot room housed the particle accelerator which used the kinetically charged molecules to harness energies from the magnetic, microwave charged energy through a powerful laser (which combined it's high temperature and energetically charged kinetic light) through the energy beam to achieve "faster than light" thrust.

A "satellite dish" shaped collector, at the front of the craft, sucked or "folded empty portions of space" inward.

Smaller ports, aside the Plasma kinetic Warp Engines, would provide a "sling shot" effect.

Lowering the amount of time it took to travel the empty space and go strait forward into the mass-filled portions of space.

The first prototype was built, after two years. When over 123,000 Humans from Earth, formed the Human Alliance Relocation Regimen. Or HARR.

Henry vicker stood ready to fight Victron Soldier inmate Roger minster to the death for the cause.

Tram 17 Hit the skids to a slow, squealing stop, at the Corporate Rail Station in Old Lower Manhattan. The two aliens, from Planet K 35 (K Nutrix) Step out of the second car to attend a local Astrological/Alien Encounter's Meeting. In order to express their proof of where the Human race originally came from. Such wasn't Earth.

Blasting through the Victron barricade, Henry Vicker and Robert Schmaltz pilot their newly built craft. Out of Earth's atmosphere and starting a few hundred light year ftl trip to planet K Nutrix

Robert Schmaltz was an avid inventor. A very gifted artist with electronic repair hands alike a surgeon. In his early teens, Robert constructed an energy rifle out of old microwave and radio parts, fashioned together a working burning laser pistol, and built computers from scratch.

He was busy testing his manned drone (which he had just built in 2017). This got the attention of the uprising leaders of the Human Escape Legion.

A local Television Scandal News Service, ("Get the Dirt or "GTD") decided to film and air Schmaltz's flight as a piece concerning "crack-pot inventors." "Air Born Craze"

The two Human-Aliens ,from Nutrix (who were the leaders of the huge Earth Movement to prove Humanity's real planet of origin and help provide the supplies to help them to create vessels to speed them back. (As Nitrux was quite peaceful, cleaner, and has never waged wars or lived outside of peaceful coexistence) , caught glimpses of Ned Peezles' Spot on the Scandal program and decided to make Robert Schmaltz a Recruit.

Orion. From planet k Nitrux. Levitating and projecting planets and scenes in the hopes, that us fellow humans, will understand and learn, that we were not of this Earth . We were brought to the Earth. , thousands of years ago and were used as prisoner another alien race. The reptilians.

Assistant leader of the Nutrix Alliance of Human Relocation (nahr) as it would be ,later,come to be known (in the near future), is a 300 year old cyborg. Having the brain of a Nitrux Human and the body of a robot – his wisdom and knowledge has no boundaries.

Cyborg and human machine / brain controlled machines are steady technology. Ramez has been working on half human half cyborg for over ten years. Controlled human soldiers who could enforce whatever laws or fight any war that the government sees implementation for. Convicted Alabama Murderer, Alfred Sims, was flown to a secret hospital in Virginia. Prepped and ready to go under further installation of cybernetic parts, Skunk Works, the brain child corporate entity funded by the Department of Defense, has funded his project. Dubbed "operation recycle and enhance(ore)" was now becoming a new army force.

At the time, manned drones made the more feared army drones,more elegant.

This quad jet hover van was the final project of Michael Stephens. The future partner of inventor Robert Schmaltz.

Computer controlled defense army units were on the rise. Fear of the lack of human intervention and a machine takeover was filling the united states public.

Programming and robotics were Stephens' Experimental and intervention program was what Michael was contracted to do by DARPA.

K Nutrix Vulcar shuttle

The alien craft was found outside Las Vegas. The authorities found no tracks and couldn't trace what the aliens looked like or why they left their undamaged ship,parked. Out in the open along the dusty two lane highway. Little did the men in Black know – the visitors' telekinesis allowed them to travel without touching the ground.

They had their orders and search ,ahead of them, for the humans to start the relocation movement.

They were levitating like a genie on a rug. Floating swiftly to their first of many contacts.

**Zinc Japan hotel**

The human relocation a I protector unit

Victorine Human Relocation Computer A I van

**The Nutrix Ancient Temple**

The Nutrix temple was discovered, unintentionally, by Indian miners from Cuba. It was nestled in the mountains of the Pinar Del Rio province region.

The Hieroglyphic messages were a little different from the ones in Egypt, but varied by simple shapes and simply symbol inconsistencies.

Outlined by Sierra DE Los Organos's rivers, closest to the mountains in which the temple was discovered, this breathtaking Cuban landscape was paid (heavy to the government) in claim to excavate

the land in the name of historical science and archaeology.

The Hieroglyphic messages were a little different from the ones in Egypt, but varied by simple shapes and simply symbol inconsistencies. When compared, they were compared to being the same difference as American English Versus British.

The minors uncovered the massive structure while blasting the side of a Rocky Mountain area and the remains from the explosion's left overs, was the building, itself.

The details of the steep steps… the razor accurate lines and computer-like appearing Hieroglyphics raining down the front doors made pushing, forward, inside – that was a hunger burning to unmask the mystery. Of a New Form of Civilization, freshly uncovered. Like a flash new pyrotechnic show at a rock concert, the hearts of the miners and scholars beat heavy and fast in excitement. Also, in fear.

As the archaeologists studied the Temple, the Visitors from K-Nutrix were plotting their "origin confession" "proving" Humanity's "Bastard" role on Planet earth.

The Reptilian's were a filthy, greedy, and quite perverted lot of Beings.

Hundreds were cast off their planet due to Cosmic Crimes. Slavery, murder, trafficking of other world species (just to mention a few) – thousands of years ago… They were exiled and captured Humans from Nutrix, for slave labor.

The grays were smart, yet crude. Sexual and stuck in their own telepathic minds (as a collective community). The lesser of the two huge evil world beings.

Earth was a Dinosaur ridden, lush, uninhabited, and virgin planet to intelligent life.

The Reptilians would choose to dominate this planet until the Human uprising of 3000bc.

Aliens have been visiting our planet for years. Since the Egyptians helped build the pyramids and ever since we earned their interests exploding nukes during World War 2.

The United States Army took too much credit for "advances in technology" which had been historically truthfully been made through "donations" from alien connections.

The Greys had been aiding the Government for decades in exchange for Humans to experiment upon, study, and use such findings to keep their own dying race, alive.

The Humans would be returned, unharmed, with only their memories of the Alien encounters, erased, completely from their minds… As so the Greys thought.

A lot of the memory wipes were designed , as the equipment designs were concerned, primarily to work on other Grey aliens.

The aliens mistakenly thought that their brains were more "complex" due to having a "Telepathically Driven Communications system with their own race."

They never verbally spoke. They simply conveyed thoughts between Greys and Humans in order to communicate.

Little did they know, that we were also Telekinetic-ally Advanced. As with any language, we were never trained or shown how to tap into this "higher functioning."

Our brains were equal, if not more advanced, than the Greys' Brains.

We had shown such proof as we reverse-engineered their own technology. Right with the Grey soldier who had crash landed on our planet at Roswell Air Force Base in New Mexico.

The memories of the individuals, who had been chosen for the genetic experimentation and anatomy studies (by the alien doctors) were automatically restored to the other side of the brain.

The less dominant part used to help restore higher functions. Should the dominant side become damaged

The Greys Brains were one huge lobe. With a smaller autonomic system proportional lobe right below the upper lobe. Their brains resembled Half a watermelon with a grapefruit underneath.

When the United States Doctors dissected and studied the deceased Grey alien's anatomy way back in the 1940's.

Humans were exceptionally gifted intellectually and emotionally. However, their emotional side often hindered their higher learning functions of the mind. Due to the limitations of what definitions of "human defined logic" were discovered. When no argument could disprove the once "iron clad logic defined," we nearly blocked out the topic and selective forgot what the topic was even about.

Along with trauma issues creating "selective amnesia," our advanced minds could voluntarily "selectively" erase memories that it deemed, "unneeded " or "avoidable" at will. Due to our psychological deficit which also helped us bridge the gap over logic to reason.

Unlike a computer, we could leap beyond "logic" and "decide" if our own "routines" or "programming" should be continued, deleted, or rewritten.

As we grew as a more advanced race (through years of mankind's teachings, discoveries, and self-discovery) we grew into arrogant, war-mongering animalistic spirits. Due to our "reasoning" being more "flawed" (as we chose to reprogram such) at times of blunders and world catastrophes than our original "logic" had dictated us to "not respond to or in such an action to" such incidents.

The Grey Aliens (who oversaw the exchange of technology for humans) reported such findings of superior, however quite destructive and deadly, advanced brains (that might exceed their own in physical functioning).

The elders of the Grey Political Order Counsel, from their planet X-Zenon, (over 2 light years away from Earth) became alarmed by such scientific results of the Human brain studies, that they once contemplated taking rule, over Earth, in order to stop ourselves from self and galaxy annihilation.

Although the Elders contemplated gathering an armada of ships to send out to Earth (in order to start the coup) The fear that we were outnumbering them, already on Earth, their species dying on their home planet due to scientific advancement and alteration of the Alien Genetics of their Offspring, unborn, lead to infertility and reproductive handicaps. They needed a solution. We were the solution. However, the Greys knew of our manipulative, psychological war-like strategies and started to fear that the Humans could rise above them and enslave, or kill, their whole race.

There were fewer Greys on their home planet, then in Russia (as a country size in a whole).

Even with their "advanced technology," they knew that once we figured out our telekinetic capabilities and also other psy abilities (which we've suppressed by will for hundreds of years), we would become even more powerful than they.

We had taken the technology that the Greys had given us. Which they had a law governing the prohibiting of expanding technological designs (once developed) and we extended the function and usage of ALL items of Technology.

The Velcro bands, the protective fabrics, the unbreakable metals and glasses, their propulsion systems, and communications systems (involving brain "thought and telekinesis amplification and transmission. Recording of dreams and thoughts) – we took some of the simplest Grey Technology and we made it more "advanced and improved).

Sometimes we had gone too far with this process. Nuclear fission and bombs were the main example.

The Grays had been known to use magnetic energy, hydrogen space gas scooping and ignition for propulsion, and their sound wave anti-gravity hovering propulsion engines to make their vehicles work.

They would store kinetic energy, or form of particle fission accelerators, to store and create power for the long hauls, and shout cuts in space.

Their crafts were disc in shape because of the aerodynamic efficiency of the design, the movement of their engine's magnetic components to be able to rotate at quick speeds to change the gravity from zero to heavy, and to also project the fission-sped particles from the bottom of the ships via molecular particle accelerators built along the edges of the disc of the craft.

A form of "warp drive."

Gene Roddenberry, an earth soldier, scientist, and famous story writer learned of this process and used it for books he had written.

The government forbid him from disclosing, to the public, such findings of technological research successes. Fearing that the "enemy nations" might send spies or have had spies in our country to steal and use such high-powered technology to enslave or wipe out our own nation.

The greys knew that us Humans were brutal fighters, dictators, and sometimes power-hungry entities and tried their best to invent "cloaking devices" to make their presence unknown to us. While running survey missions or abducting humans for their genetic species saving research trips.

However, even in the 1940's and 1950's, the Greys assumed we'd still be far too primitive to see past their "mirror and light disguises" and never figure out that we were being watched.

All technology has its' drawbacks. And the Grey's holographic, light adaptation, and rotating mirror projection systems had signs of visual defects.

The weird lights, which fighter pilots had seen in pairs or in numbers, were in fact the lights beamed from the projectors and into the various machine parts – in attempts to (alike a chameleon) become "part of the scenery."

As we figured such processes out, to perfection, we could target such faults and capture whole ships (with crew) without firing a single missile.

We would use energy weapons and Energy Magnetic Pulses (alike what the Greys used as weapons and propulsion) to cripple their crafts and force their vulnerable alien bodies into submission to land and surrender.

When the aliens from Planet K-Nitrux started to discover where their lost relatives crash landed centuries ago, starting to figure out our location and layout of nations during the 60's and present – being the "original Humans" or "Nitruxians," they could land, hide their machines, and blend in with us to learn how to adapt and how to find their lost links.

What they started to discover filled them with hope. We were their missing relatives, genetically enhanced by the Reptilians' for speed, strength, and higher intellects for slavery…occupying and controlling an distant world that equaled almost a half and two thirds of their own planet population.

They had realized, due to such genetic modification by the Reptilians', that we would have to be taught how to cope with the aggressive, animalistic properties or "deficits" due to such higher intellects.

The Reptilian race way far more intellectually advanced than the Greys in every aspect.

They were a lot more alike Humans in hand structuring, muscular and stance, and were stronger fighters.

While the Greys tried to fight within the aspects of defense, the Reptilian Race were not only fighters to conquer whole planetary systems, they were shrewd business men and ladies. The species were cunning, alike the Humans, they knew how to adapt technology and even medical genetics to better their causes and species.

Similar in theory to the Human Simian to Modern Day Human, the Reptilians' were rumored to have crawled from a lake as huge Alligator-like 4 legged reptiles (as found on Earth), however, on their home world of X-B3 – it was a humid, jungle ridden, and bug swarmed planet.

No deserts, no snow laden areas, and very few mountainous regions.

As the reptilian race evolved, they grew to stand upright, the front two paws became their five fingered hands, and their hind legs became their legs and feet.

The tail also fell off, however, unlike most Earth reptiles who lay eggs to bear their young, Reptilians' give normal "Human-Like" births.

However, 13 months was their normal gestation period before giving a healthy Reptilian Birth.

The Government of X-B3, some 12 light years from Earth, was formed by two dictators. The High Priestess, Drunix Larg family members or "heir to the High Governing Priestess Thrown" and the Front King Alinx Frednig "Base Level Governing Male Thrown Heirs."

Female Reptilians' were considered smarter, more patient, and very much the caretaker for all she had in her family.

The males were regarded as "lower in class" due to their horrible temperaments, lack of patience, war like obsessions, and they were regarded as "less intelligent."

These species of aliens knew how to adapt to ANY environment and survive.

The fact that if you hacked off one of their limbs, unlike Humans, they grew the missing parts back, in their place.

Unlike the Greys, who were purely telekinetic in communication, the Reptilian were both.

With one another, for privacy and secrets of high government and family laws; they communicated with Telekinesis.

A Female was the courier and the male was the "Legal Note Bearer." Taking own notes, from across the planet, as the Females pushed the notices through the males mind.

Instincts took over, and whole doctrines – Legal State and Legal Family Bodies Law were transcribed in such a manner.

Such had worked for thousands of years. The books would later be known by Reptilian Scholars teaching Human Slaves as the "Books of Secrets -Power Balance and Life Structure."

Their writing was also hieroglyphic. In nature, almost like the Aztecs and Ancient Egyptians. Only a small variance in what pictures were used in their languages were discovered in the late 1970's.

It was after another Grey attempt to abduct Humans. However, this alien species got discovered after he tried to steal the forbidden "Book of The Spirit's Language" (from the sacred Reptilian Library) when a "Legal State Male Law Enforcer" sowed aboard his vessel and forced landed the alien space craft.

The Hanger 18 issue of 1981 was when the spaceship was discovered having had a "controlled crash landing to Earth."

Scientists in the mid 1990's, refiling the transcripts from this crash investigation, discovered that the libraries on the space craft that were supposedly from a Humanoid Type Race, was in fact a stolen Reptilian Fighter Craft. The one the Sprinx Fer Grey alien tried to use to smuggle the ancient texts in and also flooded the computers with contents from the other sixty two copies of the one thousand page Holy Doctrines from the Reptilians' "Sacred Hall Of Heaven's Light."

The Reptilian Commander "Low Base Legal King Thrown Heir" sabotaged the vessel by dumping toxic chemical beakers over, to create a deadly gas. Killing the two "Humanoid Genetically Altered Physical Appearances (a disguise for the Grey Pilots) and shot out the air lock in a jet pack-equipped pressure suit.

Just before landing, the Reptilian King changed the clues (in the original computers) so that it appeared if Human-Like Beings were monitoring Earth's signals and returning back to the planet to investigate the progress of their genetically identical cousins back on Earth.

Reptilians' brought the Humans to Earth from K-Nitrux. As the Humans on the home world were peace-enforcing, scientifically minded, and technologically advanced telepaths sought as intelligent slave hands for the Reptilians' who wished to mine precious metals, resources, and set up another "satellite regal center" among the vegetation in the ancient area of Samaritan.

The Samaritans were the first Genetically altered Nitrux Humans to form a rebellion to their slave masters and vanish them back to their home world.

However, as slaves, the ancient Humans were treated quite well. Lovingly in fact by the Priestess of High Law (on the satellite city on Earth."

The Reptilians' had a strict Regal Law prohibiting the misuse or treatment of slave labor (as they were considered "precious gifts of living tools" as "shined down on the Humans, for the Reptilian Race's Living Aid Spirit Tools, as anointed by the

"Holy Aid of The Eternal Spirits(priests), by their "Reptilian Eternal God Spirits.").

According to the Reptilian Laws, (which were also part of their religion), Humans were low in intellectual, identity, and being-advancement levels; however, the scripts enforced strict education of such "spirit Tools(Human Slaves)," Healthy Keep and Medicine for their Spirit Tool, and "Technology teachings" (only to aid the Reptilians' in helping the Humans build machines (and tools to make their labor tasks, less dangerous or less in burdens,) while working their assigned Family Kingdom Labor Tasks (everything from washing clothes, building new homes, refurbishing relics and ancient books, and also providing the Kings and Priestesses(of their assigned Reptilian Family Kingdoms), their "Royal" Toilette and Bathing Services).

On Earth, the Human "Holy Spirit Tools" were used to make the bases, Castles, and Ancient Energy Manufacturing Plants, and Administration buildings. They were housed in long, luxurious tents filled with oils, furs, and bedding. Inside the Royal Hall of The Eternal Spirits". (Located along side of the main Castle. About the size of a modern-day large scale 4 floor army barracks).

Each living quarters tent had twelve beds. There were 1,000 Human Spirit Tools in Total.

At first, the Humans looked up to their Slave Owners as "gods" and worshiped them with temples (pyramids) – lined with gold, beautiful sculptures, and stories of their greatness and history along the halls leading to the most prized mummified Reptilian Remains.

Coincidentally, each Reptilian King or Priestess buried or "mummified in their golden tombs," had their most faithful Spirit Tool Slave, Buried along side of them in the same sarcophagus.

Since the reptilians had hollow bones and scales, even when mummified; after thousands of years lying untouched and naturally degrading over time, the bones turned to powder. As did the scales. Only the crown, Royal Kingdom Jewels, and the Royal Crown on their Spirit Tool Human's Heads, and lastly -the body of the Human, lie, beside the 'Now Invisible Master's Body," would lie intact.

Earlier archaeologists attributed the extra Jewels and Crowns as "Gifts to the Pharaohs and their Gods." Little did they know, these were the spaces which marked the final resting space of the Reptilian Ancestry. History of Mankind's TRUE Origin.

When the Egyptian and Aztec Hieroglyphics were compared with the symbols as noted as the "Historic Origins of Humans" (as left in the stolen Reptilian Space Fighter Craft by the Thieving Greys), it was then after the Spring of 2020, when the Humans discovered the whole truth. Pieced together by all the information obtained from the ancient writing on the walls of the Pyramids and also from the printouts from the Star-ship's Computers.

We were still "not of Earth Origin," however, we were not monkey-mates of aliens looking to reproduce.

We were smuggled Humans, from another world. Trafficked by the Great Leaders of Business and the Morally Upper – Classed Slave owners. Those of Whom planted our species, on the Earth, and therein, helped to start another "Human Parallel Life Race," here on Earth.

They had realized, due to such genetic modification by the Reptilians', that we would have to be taught how to cope with the aggressive, animalistic properties or "deficits" due to such higher intellects.

The Reptilian race way far more intellectually advanced than the Greys in every aspect.

They were a lot more alike Humans in hand structuring, muscular and stance, and were stronger fighters.

While the Greys tried to fight within the aspects of defense, the Reptilian Race were not only fighters to conquer whole planetary systems, they were shrewd business men and ladies. The species were cunning, alike the Humans, they knew how to adapt technology and even medical genetics to better their causes and species.

Similar in theory to the Human Simian to Modern Day Human, the Reptilians' were rumored to have crawled from a lake as huge Alligator-like 4 legged reptiles (as found on Earth), however, on their home world of X-B3 – it was a humid, jungle ridden, and bug swarmed planet.

No deserts, no snow laden areas, and very few mountainous regions.

As the reptilian race evolved, they grew to stand upright, the front two paws became their five fingered hands, and their hind legs became their legs and feet.

The tail also fell off, however, unlike most Earth reptiles who lay eggs to bear their young, Reptilians' give normal "Human-Like" births.

However, 13 months was their normal gestation period before giving a healthy Reptilian Birth.

The Government of X-B3, some 12 light years from Earth, was formed by two dictators. The High Priestess, Drunix Larg family members or "heir to the High Governing Priestess Thrown" and the Front King Alinx Frednig "Base Level Governing Male Thrown Heirs."

Female Reptilians' were considered smarter, more patient, and very much the caretaker for all she had in her family.

The males were regarded as "lower in class" due to their horrible temperaments, lack of patience, war like obsessions, and they were regarded as "less intelligent."

These species of aliens knew how to adapt to ANY environment and survive.

The fact that if you hacked off one of their limbs, unlike Humans, they grew the missing parts back, in their place.

Unlike the Greys, who were purely telekinetic in communication, the Reptilians were both.

With one another, for privacy and secrets of high government and family laws; they communicated with Telekinesis.

A Female was the courier and the male were the "Legal Note Bearer." Taking own notes, from across the planet, as the Females pushed the notices through the male's mind.

Instincts took over, and whole doctrines – Legal State and Legal Family Bodies Law were transcribed in such a manner.

Such had worked for thousands of years. The books would later be known by Reptilian Scholars teaching Human Slaves as the "Books of Secrets -Power Balance and Life Structure."

Their writing was also hieroglyphic. In nature, almost like the Aztecs and Ancient Egyptians. Only a small variance in what pictures were used in their languages were discovered in the late 1970's.

It was after another Grey attempt to abduct Humans. However, this alien species got discovered after he tried to steal the forbidden "Book of The Spirit's Language" (from the sacred Reptilian Library) when a "Legal State Male Law Enforcer" sowed aboard his vessel and forced landed the alien space craft.

The Hanger 18 issue of 1981 was when the spaceship was discovered having had a "controlled crash landing to Earth."

Scientists in the mid 1990's, refiling the transcripts from this crash investigation, discovered that the libraries on the space craft that were supposedly from a Humanoid Type Race, was in fact a stolen Reptilian Fighter Craft. The one the Sprinx Fer Grey alien tried to use to smuggle the ancient texts in and also flooded the computers with contents from the other sixty-two copies of the one thousand page Holy Doctrines from the Reptilians' "Sacred Hall Of Heaven's Light."

The Reptilian Commander "Low Base Legal King Thrown Heir" sabotaged the vessel by dumping toxic chemical beakers over, to create a deadly gas. Killing the two "Humanoid Genetically Altered Physical Appearances (a disguise for the Grey Pilots) and shot out the air lock in a jet pack-equipped pressure suit.

Just before landing, the Reptilian King changed the clues (in the original computers) so that it appeared if Human-Like Beings were monitoring Earth's signals and returning back to the planet to investigate the progress of their genetically identical cousins back on Earth.

Reptilians' brought the Humans to Earth from K-Nitrux. As the Humans on the home world were peace-enforcing, scientifically minded, and technologically advanced telepaths sought as intelligent slave hands for the Reptilians' who wished to mine precious metals, resources, and set up another "satellite regal center" among the vegetation in the ancient area of Samaritan.

The Samaritans were the first Genetically altered K-Nitrux Humans to form a rebellion to their slave masters and vanish them back to their home world.

However, as slaves, the ancient Humans were treated quite well. Lovingly in fact by the Priestess of High Law (on the satellite city on Earth."

The Reptilians' had a strict Regal Law prohibiting the misuse or treatment of slave labor (as they were considered "precious gifts of living tools" as "shined down on the Humans, for the Reptilian Race's Living Aid Spirit Tools, as anointed by the

"Holy Aid of The Eternal Spirits(priests), by their "Reptilian Eternal God Spirits.").

According to the Reptilian Laws, (which were also part of their religion), Humans were low in intellectual, identity, and being-advancement levels; however, the scripts enforced strict education of such "spirit Tools(Human Slaves)," Healthy Keep and Medicine for their Spirit Tool, and "Technology teachings" (only to aid the Reptilians' in helping the Humans build machines (and tools to make their labor tasks, less dangerous or less in burdens,) while working their assigned Family Kingdom Labor Tasks (everything from washing clothes, building new homes, refurbishing relics and ancient books, and also providing the Kings and Priestesses(of their assigned Reptilian Family Kingdoms), their "Royal" Toilette and Bathing Services).

On Earth, the Human "Holy Spirit Tools" were used to make the bases, Castles, and Ancient Energy Manufacturing Plants, and Administration buildings. They were housed in long, luxurious tents filled with oils, furs, and bedding. Inside the Royal Hall of The Eternal Spirits". (Located along side of the main Castle. About the size of a modern-day large scale 4 floor army barracks).

Each living quarters tent had twelve beds. There were 1,000 Human Spirit Tools in Total.

At first, the Humans looked up to their Slave Owners as "gods" and worshiped them with temples (pyramids) – lined with gold, beautiful sculptures, and stories of their greatness and history along the halls leading to the most prized mummified Reptilian Remains.

Coincidentally, each Reptilian King or Priestess buried or "mummified in their golden tombs," had their most faithful Spirit Tool Slave, Buried alongside of them in the same sarcophagus.

Since the reptilians had hollow bones and scales, even when mummified; after thousands of years lying untouched and naturally degrading over time, the bones turned to powder. As did the scales. Only the crown, Royal Kingdom Jewels, and the Royal Crown on their Spirit Tool Human's Heads, and lastly -the body of the Human, lie, beside the 'Now Invisible Master's Body," would lie intact.

Earlier archaeologists attributed the extra Jewels and Crowns as "Gifts to the Pharaohs and their Gods." Little did they know, these were the spaces which marked the final resting space of the Reptilian Ancestry. History of Mankind's TRUE Origin.

When the Egyptian and Aztec Hieroglyphics were compared with the symbols as noted as the "Historic Origins of Humans" (as left in the stolen Reptilian Space Fighter Craft by the Thieving Greys), it was then after the Spring of 2020, when the Humans discovered the whole truth. Pieced together by all the information obtained from the ancient writing on the walls of the Pyramids and also from the printouts from the Star ship's Computers.

We were still "not of Earth Origin," however, we were not monkey-mates of aliens looking to reproduce.

We were smuggled Humans, from another world. Trafficked by the Great Leaders of Business and the Morally Upper – Classed Slave owners. Those of Whom planted our species, on the Earth, and therein, helped to start another "Human Parallel Life Race," here on Earth.

Religion, crude governmental imposed laws (based upon religion rules and fear of the unknown) and for centuries – we trained our minds to erase and inhibit all traces of advanced mind abilities.

The governments were all organized alike the Reptilians who had enslaved us on Earth, centuries ago.

The rich drew in followers and claimed rights of power due to "gold influence" and "truth-sounding 'Speeches of brainwashing propaganda."

We defined "what society needs to be," "what it has to be, "and who is acceptable and who is not,"

We based our laws upon perceptions influenced upon religious influence, personal perceptions on "what is wrong and what is right," based rules upon "parental teachings and ill-practiced emotional and physical disciplinary practices" and also "emotional conditioning based upon life's interactions."

Such reasoning to avoid the "extraordinary, "Avoid the unknown," "Discredit the scientific facts which conflict with personal religious and personal life views," "denying witnessed events as 'Mental weaknesses-'" all were due to our yet "readiness" to be at a thinking point of "acceptance" of what is or was above our logic( defined upon ancestors who were right, but, they were "still locked into a one way one answer" Unilogical ideals that, until ready to accept a "correction or admission to another addition or explanation of our rightful logical start"

we were doomed to remain on the same "looped generationally evolutionary track" until we could learn "to switch to the endless tracks" of expandability.

The alien visitors from K-Nutrix grew in a society well more advanced than our own.

The world in which they grew up in and were taught in had no "one big government ruling body" or "Country Governmental Systems-" they grew up in a unilateral, equal leveled, worldly "order" who drew their laws upon expandable theories and disciplines that were based on human "understanding " and "discipline to research opposing theoretical points of view" and why, how, and at the moment of action our actions "did and would affect the parts of the world " as in "cause and effect," "emotional and physical damages to self and others" . All of which were understood as "reactionary" responses to interactions in the moments of excursions and we then trained our Human minds to "never react upon emotion," however, to "determine what logic should be put in place to help the emotions become processed and help to bring about Self Beneficial and worldly actions, responses, and logic rules" to benefit the self and also the world around them.


End file.
